


[Art] lay down your sweet and weary head

by Lorien



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Elenothar's wonderful story "lay down your sweet and weary head",</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] lay down your sweet and weary head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenothar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenothar/gifts).



> As I'm very bad when it comes to commenting the stories I love reading - even my kudos are mostly anonymus as I'm too lazy to log in - I needed another way to show my apprection to the author. So I gathered my pencils and finally sat down to draw. This is the result.

Thorin and Fíli from [Chapter 20](938431/chapters/2392476)

 

the lineart for this:                                                                        and the pencil sketch I made the lineart after:

      

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit [me on tumblr](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/)


End file.
